


Oh Angel of the Victory, Don’t Let Me Fall

by RoseandOcean



Series: Strong and Human wings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Seasons, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Human Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseandOcean/pseuds/RoseandOcean
Summary: The candid lilium fell with grace in the black water. The night was already fallen on Beacon Hills, the drawings created by the branches of the trees gave a creepy aura to the reserve. It was cold, like if thin and pointed needles penetrated deep into the skin. The boy leant on the bridge, the arms crossed. The wind blowing moved his dark blonde hair, a song in the dark night.—-This is what would happen on my prospective if Theo hadn’t been taken by the Doctors, and instead had cultivated with Scott and Stiles a very strong friendship and overcome with them all their mad adventures.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Series: Strong and Human wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654540
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Oh Angel of the Victory, Don’t Let Me Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts), [Captainmintyfresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/gifts).



> Hi :) ,
> 
> So... this is my first work. It’s in Italian, and although this is not my native language, I’m so used to use this language everyday that I think I will never be able to write and express my fellings and thoughts in the my native language in the same way that I do in Italian, so I ask you please to be patient with me.
> 
> But if anyone wants to tell me my mistakes, I will be very glad and I promise that I won’t blow up :) .
> 
> This is a gift to Captainmintyfresh that helps me to exist by a dark phase of my life and to DemonzDust that shows me that to feel vulnerability and ask help to the others is not a problem, but a very force.
> 
> So... I think this is all. Thanks to read it and I hope you enjoy!

Il giglio candido cadeva con grazia nell’acqua nera. La notte era ormai caduta su Beacon Hills, i disegni creati dai rami degli alberi davano un’aura inquietante alla riserva. Faceva freddo, come se aghi sottili e appuntiti penetrassero nel profondo della pelle. Il ragazzo si appoggiò al ponte, le braccia incrociate. Il vento soffiando spostò i capelli biondi scuri di lui, una canzone nella notte buia.

Theo alzò il cappuccio sopra la testa, cercando di proteggersi dal vento gelido, e cominciò a camminare. Le foglie scricchiolavano sotto i suoi piedi, e il ragazzo cercò di focalizzare i suoi sensi su di loro, e non sui ricordi che minacciavano di corrodere la sua mente come veleno.

La luna era piena, una lanterna sul manto blu marino della notte, e la sua luce illuminava la strada deserta verso la città di Beacon Hills.

Il percorso era breve in macchina; a piedi, non tanto, ma Theo non si è mai lamentato.

Neanche quando la ragazza lo accompagnava.

Cercò di non pensare ai capelli corvini di lei che sempre svolazzavano nel vento. O a come tutte le volte era così eccitata che non riusciva a non correre, superandolo, e come lui sempre insisteva a correrle dietro, nonostante le gambe di lui più corte e il suo cuore debole.

Cercò di scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione fantasma del dito di lei picchiettante nel collo, battendo sempre in _quel_ ritmo. Il ritmo che il suo indice insiste a battere quando invece il suo cuore non riesce a farlo.

Però certe abitudini sono difficili da eliminare.

Fari sovrastarono la luce lunare della strada, e il suono familiare del motore della Jeep di Stiles riempì le orecchie del ragazzo.

Però, invece di oltrepassare Theo, la macchina diminuì velocità e gli stette dietro.

\- Ehi T, vuoi un passaggio?

Theo girò la testa, e, prima ancora di incrociare gli occhi con quelli whisky dell’altro, era ovvio che Stiles _sapeva_.

Non capì neanche perché era sorpreso. Stiles aveva il talento di ricordare tutti i giorni tragici di lui e Scott.

 _Scott_.

Per un breve stante si chiese cosa stesse facendo in quel momento, ma respinse immediatamente il pensiero da parte.

Invece aprì la porta del passeggero della Jeep e salì dentro. Stiles non perse un secondo, accelerando e dirigendosi verso la città.

Appoggiò la testa ancora incappucciata sulla finestra, scorrendo gli occhi sulle macchie di colori che strisciavano sul vetro.

I minuti trascinavano, e una piccola parte del cervello di Theo colse l’agitazione crescente del ragazzo accanto a lui; ma l’altra parte, quella maggiore, era spenta.

Sentiva la realtà attorno a lui andare avanti. Ascoltava il leggero picchiettio della pioggia sul tetto della Jeep e vedeva le gocce che scorrevano sulla finestra come lacrime, ma era come se non lo facesse: non lo influivano; non cambiavano il suo umore o rivolgevano i suoi pensieri alla realtà. Era come se fosse sott’acqua, o stesse sognando.

“Ho ascoltato una telefonata interessante di mio padre stasera.” Stiles parlò all’improvviso. Non avendo nessuna reazione da Theo, andò avanti. “Hanno trovato metà del cadavere di una ragazza nella riserva.”

Questo attirò la sua attenzione.

“Che cosa?” chiese il biondo, il respiro fermo in gola.

“Non sanno molto ancora: nessuna identità o sospetto, però sembrava eccitante, quindi ho chiamato Scott per aiutarmi a cercare l’altra metà.”

La mente di Theo era in tilt, provando ancora a digerire le informazioni appena date. Il padre di Stiles ha trovato un corpo, _metà_ del corpo, di una ragazza. Nella riserva.

Sapeva che era una cosa egoista, che non doveva pensare, peggio ancora, _sperare_ che questo corpo, questo _cadavere_ , fosse di sua sorella. Però mano a mano che i giorni diventavano mesi, e i mesi diventarono anni, la sua mente non poté a meno di volere una qualche forma di finale, di conclusione sul caso di Tara, così non solo lui, ma anche suo padre e, alcuni mesi prima, sua madre, potessero finalmente mettere un punto fermo su quella fase della loro vita e cambiare pagina.

Ma il caso non fu mai risolto. Tara semplicemente sparì, evaporò dalle loro vite. Si ricorda ancora l’ultima volta che l’aveva vista.

Era disteso sul divano del salotto, ansimando e con stanchezza nelle ossa per aver cercato di giocare a calcio con alcuni ragazzi del vicinato, ma a causa del suo cuore, non ci era riuscito. Ed era _furioso_ con l’universo per questo.

E fu proprio in quel momento che era scesa Tara, le spalle tese, il passo quasi esitante, e lo aveva guardato come se lui potesse _spezzarla_.

_“Ehi T... A-Andresti nella riserva con me? Tipo... tipo adesso? C’è una cosa che voglio mostrarti... è importante, e-e non mi crederai se solo te lo dico.”_

Theo non dimenticherà mai la risposta che le aveva dato.

_“Oh davvero? E mostrarmi cosa? Che puoi correre come una dannata atleta olimpica ed esibirti per tutti i ragazzi del vicinato, in particolare a quel biondo - cos’era? Isaia? Isaac? - e farli vedere quanto patetico è tuo fratello in comparazione a te? No,_ grazie _.”_

E non riuscirà _mai_ a cancellare dalla mente di lui come lei l’aveva guardato come se le avesse accoltellato il petto. E di come lei avesse stretto la mascella così forte e gli aveva sputato un _fottiti_ , anche se i suoi occhi luccicavano, in dolore crudo. E come, quando si era girata verso la porta, accecato dalla rabbia, lui le aveva gridato: _“Oh e sai, visto che te ne stai andando, approfittalo e non tornarci mai più!!”_

Theo strinse gli occhi, mordendo forte il labbro, sperando che gli impedisse di far cadere le lacrime che stava cercando disperatamente di trattenere.

“Ehi...”

La Jeep si fermò. Theo sentì Stiles girare la chiave e spegnere il motore, ma il suo cervello non lo colse. La sua mente si trovava ancora in quei ricordi che stavano lentamente consumandolo.

Sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla e stringere forte. Sentì Stiles chiedergli qualcosa, ma la sua voce era ovatta, confusa. Non capì cosa lui gli aveva chiesto, però girò di istinto la testa per guardarlo.

Le iridi whisky dell’altro ragazzo irradiavano nient’altro che preoccupazione e una forte comprensione per lui. La presa sulla sua spalla era solida, irremovibile.

Theo non lo sopportò, la sua mente gli urlava il quanto non si meritava quella comprensione, quell’affetto. Di come doveva essere stato _lui_ quello che doveva essere sparito e subito qualsiasi destino Tara si era imbattuta.

Dunque distolse lo sguardo, spostando esso invece verso la buia strada davanti a loro, anche se anche quella sembrava urlargli, soffocandolo, spremendolo fino a che non gli sarebbero rimasto solo le ossa.

“ _Tu pensi_... “ la parola strisciò dalle sue labbra tremanti senza il suo permesso, superando l’incontenibile groppo nella sua gola. “Forse che potrebbe essere lei?”

Sentì la presa sulla sua spalla vacillare, solo per stringersi ancora di più pochi secondi dopo.

“No...” la voce di Stiles era particolarmente dolce, come se stesse scegliendo attentamente le parole successive. “No, non proprio. Il- Questo corpo, è recente, una settimana al massimo, quindi non ha... non si è decomposto ancora.”

Non c’era bisogno di esplicitare le parole sottintese, però questo non le rendevano più facili. Da qualche parte nella riserva, il corpo di Tara si trovava interrato, irriconoscibile e probabilmente irreperibile, un punto di domanda eterno nella vita di lui e in quella dei suoi genitori.

“ _... visto che te ne stai andando, approfittalo e non tornarci mai più!!”_

_Dannazione_. Era ironico come aveva ottenuto proprio quello che aveva desiderato.

Un singhiozzo gli uscì dalle labbra, e poi un altro, e un altro, e un altro, e un altro.

Stiles lo attirò vicino in un abbraccio confortante,

e Theo lasciò che l’acqua rompesse la diga della sua anima.

Liberatorio.


End file.
